kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robo Bonkers (sub-game)
Robo Bonkers is one of the ten game modes in Kirby Battle Royale. Players attack Robo Bonkers in order to gain points. The player/team that does the most damage wins. It is unlocked for 800 battle coins. Gameplay The Cake Royale Robo Bonkers is first played in the first Silver League Battle during Story Mode. Battle Mode Players are in a ring-shaped arena, with Robo Bonkers situated in the middle. It can attack the players by pounding them with fists that transform into hammers, which lower the grounded platforms, causing a dangerous electrical current to flow through. Players can attack Robo Bonkers by throwing missiles, which are found in boxes, into a cannon; each missile does 300 damage. Players can also enter the cannon, and do 100 damage to Robo Bonkers upon being fired, but also take some damage; rivals can be thrown into the cannon as well in order to obtain the 100 points while also doing additional damage to the rival. After depleting a third of its health, Robo Bonkers will collapse onto the ring. When it collapses, 4 platforms will appear, but two will be destroyed by Robo Bonkers' head; his arms will also cause two grounded platforms to collapse per arm, making it a bit tougher to approach the head due to the electric currents. The added platforms and Robo Bonkers' head being on the arena allow the players to freely damage it. Players can damage each other as well, but it only serves to slow them down, as points cannot be stolen. After depleting all of its health, Robo Bonkers gets back up with a second health bar, and a new attack; shooting lasers from his eyes. Golden Missiles can now appear, which do 1500 damage and stun Robo Bonkers. After taking enough damage, Robo Bonkers collapses onto the ring again, allowing players to attack directly; at this point, the music changes. Once depleting all of its health, Robo Bonkers is defeated, with players that performed the finishing blow getting a point bonus point bonus; 2000 if a single player got the finishing blow, 1500 if two players got the finishing blow, and 1000 if three players got the finishing blow. Stages Robo Bonkers Robo Bonkers collapses after taking 2400 damage; it gets back up after depleting all ~7400 of its health. Its laser attack travels 1/4 of the ring. Robo Bonkers DX Against Robo Bonkers DX, he can now use his hammers three times in a row. He collapses after taking ~3000 damage; his second heath bar comes up after taking ~7600 damage. His laser attack now travels around the whole stage. He collapses a second time after taking ~5400 damage. Robo Bonkers SDX Against Robo Bonkers SDX, he initially acts the same as Robo Bonkers DX, including the damage it takes to make him collapse and get back up. After getting back up, he can now slam both hammers down simultaneously and his laser attack now goes around the stage twice. Golden missiles do 2000 damage this time. Battle Bonuses *Punch Dodger **Took the fewest punches from Robo Bonkers! *Missile Master **Hit Robo Bonkers with the most missiles! *Rival Blaster **Put the most rivals into cannons! *The Finisher **Delivered the finishing blow to Robo Bonkers! Related Quotes Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-games in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Modes in Kirby Battle Royale